Legolas's story
by Lizardgirl15
Summary: This is a short action packed love story. Legolas and ice are trying to escape from Legolas's father's grasp. As they are forming this partnership between them. Will Love comescreeping in while both of them are being hunted?


There he was. A tall blond boy. He began to run. His tan creamy colored shirt. And his faded dark greed pants that were baggy near the ankles. As he was running threw the meadow that was covered I purple and yellow flowers. They looked like a quilt that your mother would make you. He then reached for his bow carved out by the king him self.

But that was not a big thing for him beside he is the elvish prince of the merkwood elves. The bow was also painted gold. As he took Aim the deer froze. Like it knew what was to happen and was ready to face it. The wild amazed Legolas. Legolas shot the arrow right into the deer. He than tied it up and brought it home.

Legolas acted like he was to always be a solider. He was raised that way. From the first time he picked up a weapon. But there was a side to him no one knew. The wild beckons for his quiet foot steps on the grass. Late at night he would sneak out of his room into a old oak tree the leaves were at the break of turning red. He would sleep there. Until his father would come in and grab him by the collar of his shirt and yank him back into his room. His father would order the guards to shackle Legolas to his bed. This bed was covered In a light blue comforter. But shackles were cold and painful. They were to teach Legolas a lesson.

In human years he was like 13. He was not aloud to be let out of the shackles until the sun comes up. As the night went on Legolas fused and strained to free himself. But the acts were futile. His wrist began to bleed. So one of the Guards stood behind Legolas and put some weird looking liquid it to a rag. And covered Legolas's mouth with the rag. Legolas fussed. His eyes began to get heavy. And he passed out. Everything then what dark. The guard said hops oil always does the trick.

Then when dawn approached a merging out of the cave of night. Legolas awakes by one of the guards. Starting to put up a fuss. The second guard jumped on top of Legolas. Pinning him to his bed. And stuck like a fly in a spiders web. Then out of the door way his father came in. He took the shackles off and told Legolas to go to the training grounds. Legolas ran as fast as his legs could go. After Legolas's training.

He ran outside of the kingdom. Before Legolas could get out of the kingdom grounds. A guard all dressed in uniform said where are you going. The guard dressed in a metal front peace and metal arm guards. Legolas did not answer. The guard asked again where he was going. Legolas stood silent. Then the guard graved Legolas's arm pulled it behind his back and walked him all the way to his father.

His father was sitting on his thrown. The guard bowed and said my lord I found your son trying to run away. Legolas shouted that's a lie then he went silent. He was taken to his room where he remained shackled and was silenced by the hops oil.

One guard named tray told the other guard name Oliver that this is not right. Oliver replied it will teach the boy a lesson. Tray then saw that Legolas was waking up. Tray than said I do want to keep my job so he grabbed the hops oil and shoved it in Legolas's face. But before he could Legolas spit in tray's face. Oliver then grabbed Legolas. Oliver grab Legolas by the collar and dragged him to the balcony and shackled Legolas to the bar. And began to whip him.

Then as the guard stopped he looked out and saw a girl. She ran to the king and told him that the guards are whipping his son. The king laughed and clapped. Legolas bloody and beaten was released from the shackles. But as soon as he was free he dove for the tree. As he climbed down his father entered his room. And saw he was not there. So he dashed for the tree. Legolas was half way down. When he spotted his father and he began to climb faster down. When Legolas's feet hit the ground he took off. But he ran into the giant wall. Legolas began to climb up the wall.

But as he was half way up. His father sounded the alarm. Legolas only 13 years old is now being over powered by 15 guards. With Legolas's training he took down 4. But the next thing he knew. He was being smothered with the hops oil on a dark red rag. Again shackled Legolas was awakened but a hard hair grab but Legolas's hair was short at the time but you could still grab it. His father then slapped him. As Legolas was crawling away his father grabbed his ankle and shackled them to. Soon Legolas was in chains.

Helpless and struggling Legolas was tired and hungry. His father orders the chef to make a meal for his son. The same girl who told on the guard is now delivering Legolas's meal. Ice was her name. As Legolas was eating ice began to come closer and closer toward him. She said in a soft silky voice " do they hurt". Legolas shook his head up and down. She ran to a nail on the wall where the keys were hanging.

She garbed the keys and began to release Legolas. Ice tried to help Legolas stand but he was so weak. So ice ran down the stairs and garbed a wheel barrel from the cellar. Ran the wheel barrel up to the prison cells. Then as Legolas was getting into the wheel barrel he passed out from blood lose. Ice only 13 years old in human years covered Legolas with a dark blanket so the guards did not see him.

On ice's daily trip to go farming she stashed Legolas out in the garden. Later that night ice snuck out. There in the garden Legolas laid. As he saw ice running toward him so he began to panic. But he remembered that she was the same girl who freed him. As he began to calm down he asked for the girls name. Ice that is my name the girl answered. My name is Legolas he replied. As the partnership began ice broke Legolas out of merkwood.

On the run Legolas and ice crossed rivers of per starlight, danced by the flames of their hearts, and slept under the spotted moon. Then out of the woods a huntsman shouted and then garbed Legolas. Legolas was sleeping at the time but ice was not. Soon it was a raging battle I tug a war. The huntsman let go and faded for the woods.

Leaving ice and Legolas behind. All you could here was ice shouting " Legolas wake up" " please, I love you." Then all was silent but ices cry's in the night like a wolf longing for the moon


End file.
